Deva Dasa
by Glens Foxy lady
Summary: Molly Weasly has a secret few people in the wizarding world know about, not even Albus Dumbledore. So how did Hermione find out and how is it connected with a mysterious dark rider that haunts Harry's dreams. First fanfic


**Summary** - Molly Weasly has a secret few people in the wizarding world know about, not even Albus Dumbledore. So how did Hermione find out and how is it connected with a mysterious dark rider that haunts Harry's dreams.  
  
**Disclaimer** – I do not own Harry Potter, however any original characters that appear in this fic belong to me and me only.  
  
Well here is the first chapter enjoy, and many thanks to Sploogal who beta read this for me.

* * *

**Deva Dasa**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Molly Weasley had just finished cleaning away the breakfast dishes from the table after her husband Arthur had left for work.  
  
Sighing she flicked her wand and muttered something under her breath, the dishes began to magically wash themselves in the sink. As she glanced at the old grandfather clock, the magical hand representing her husband moved from home to work. Five of the hands representing her eldest children were also pointing to work, while her youngest children Ron and Ginny were pointing to school. Ron was in his sixth year, while his younger sister was in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Sighing again, it was so was lonely in the Burrow without them all; she couldn't wait for the whole family to come home in a week's time for the Christmas holidays. It would be a good chance to cheer everyone up in these gloomy times, especially Harry who according to Ron and Ginny had became very withdrawn and depressed.  
  
'Poor boy,' she thought to herself, 'he should have never been put through all this pain and suffering.'  
  
She was finishing the table, and about to start putting away the clean dishes when she heard a tapping sound coming from the kitchen window. Turning around, she noticed a large and extremely irritated Tawny owl, who was sitting on the windowsill outside.  
  
'Hmm, who could this be from?' she thought as she crossed the room, as the morning mail had already come. The owl was still tapping as she reached the window.  
  
"All right, all right keep your feathers on!"  
  
As she opened the window, the owl swiftly flew past her and skidded to a halt on the kitchen table. Picking itself up and ruffling its feathers, as if to pull itself together, it held out its leg. As she approached it revealed a small brown envelope tied to it.  
  
Molly took the envelope from the owl, unraveling it, while summoning a box of owl treats and setting them down one the table with her wand. Looking very happy with itself, the owl hopped over to where the treats lay, picking one up and swallowed it whole.  
  
She hoped it wasn't from Hogwarts or the ministry speaking of bad news. She was so worried about them, especially Harry who she thought of as a son.  
  
She glanced quickly at the address (which was written in black ink) to see if she could recognize the handwriting, when something caught her eye. There at very bottom of the envelope, just under the address, were the words "Open in private" written in tiny magical glistening letters. Realizing this must be for her eyes only fueled her growing curiosity, as well did the fact that the handwriting looked somewhat familiar.  
  
But as she turned it over, curiosity was instantly swept from her mind. She recognized the emblem stamped on the blood red wax seal. It was not familiar crest of Hogwarts, which featured a lion, snake, badger and raven. Instead it simply sported the head of a ram.  
  
In fact, this mark was the last thing she expected to see because of right then there were far more important things to be worried about, and it wasn't like she was a really important member. Pausing for a moment, she wondered what it could be about; it couldn't really be that important. Perhaps it was her invitation to the annual Christmas meeting and formal ball. She had missed last years meeting and considering all that had happened last year the invitation had been deemed unimportant and had been forgotten. So far this year had been relatively quiet, but everyone was still on alert for news of Voldemort's next move.  
  
"Oh what the hell, I might as well get over it and open it."  
  
Placing the envelope on the table, she flicked her wand to summon her sewing kit. Placing it on the table she then ripped through it to find what she needed.  
  
Picking what she had found up, she looked at the owl that was now helping itself quite contently to the rest of the owl treats.  
  
"Well here it goes." Pricking her thumb with the needle, she waited for a small drop of blood to seep through her skin, before she pressed her thumb gently on the seal. A second passed before the blood took effect, the seal began to glow faintly in recognition before returning back to normal.  
  
Breaking the seal, Molly carefully opened the envelope, unfolded the parchment inside and began to read.  
  
_Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
  
Your are required to attend a formal meeting in order to discuss recent events. The meeting will take place tonight at 7 o'clock at council headquarters. As always I do not need to remind you about our policies about remaining discrete concerning this and all other council matters.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Raymond Bailey  
  
Vice Chairman of The Amparo Council_  
  
Collapsing into the nearest chair, many things filled her mind but only one was spoken.  
  
"I wonder if Hermione got a letter as well."

* * *

Well there's the first chapter, I know its a bit short, and probably all that great but its my first fanfic and I can only get better with experience, and any advice anyone can give me so constructive criticism is welcome. 


End file.
